The acoustical properties of golf club heads, e.g., the sound a golf club head generates upon impact with a golf ball, affect the overall feel of a golf club by providing instant auditory feedback to the user of the club. For example, the auditory feedback can affect the feel of the club by providing an indication as to how well the golf ball was struck by the club, thereby promoting user confidence in the club and himself.
The sound generated by a golf club is based on the rate, or frequency, at which the golf club head vibrates upon impact with the golf ball. Generally, for wood-type golf clubs (as distinguished from iron-type golf clubs), particularly those made of steel or titanium alloys, a desired frequency is generally around 3,000 Hz and preferably greater than 3,200 Hz. A frequency less than 3,000 Hz may result in negative auditory feedback and thus a golf club with an undesirable feel.
In an effort to increase performance while complying with the industry-set standards and regulations, manufacturers of golf clubs commonly reconfigure golf club heads by adding various structures or features to the golf club head. For example, the body of a golf club head can be reconfigured to include a recessed portion to lower the volume of the golf club head, but maintain or increase performance of the head. Such structures or features, however, often result in an undesirable reduction in the vibration frequency of the golf club head and a negative auditory feedback. Attempts have been made to modify such club heads to correct the acoustic properties and vibrational responses of the club heads, often to the sacrifice of performance.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to increase the vibration frequencies of golf club heads having frequency reducing features in order to provide a golf club head that provides desirable feel through positive auditory feedback but without sacrificing the head's performance.